


Ink

by EcoLumberjack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 07:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19530073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcoLumberjack/pseuds/EcoLumberjack
Summary: Asking your roommate for a tattoo sounds like the worst decision you can take, right?Well, it might as well bring two people back together.Maggie is a Criminal Law student that wants to be a cop, but has a guilty pleasure in the arts.Alex is a med student that wants to be a field doctor in the army, but comes back as an EMT.





	Ink

The thumping of feet on the floor was the only warning she got before she was being squeezed under a larger body and her papers were sprawled on the floor.

She groaned. "Get off me, Danvers!"

"You're no fuuuun" Alex whined as she rolled off her. 

Alex has been her roommate since she had serious problems with the first one and requested a change for the next year. They had a rocky start, but eventually found a rhythm and became fast friends. She would even say they are best friends now. They work well together, even when it looks like they're up each other's throats.

"What do you want? Not punching anyone again, I hope?" Maggie asked sarcastically.

"Nah. I'm a perfect angel." She stated, and got a snort in reply for her troubles.

"What did you do then, oh so-not-angel?" The brunette demanded in a teasing tone.

"Can you be serious right now? I need to ask for a really important favor." Alex spoke propping herself on her elbow.

"Alright, alright. I'm listening" Maggie turned to face her best friend and pay attention.

"So… I wanted to ask you to design a tattoo for me" She blurted out.

Sawyer stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "You WHAT?"

"I know you are an amazing artist. I won't tell anyone it was you if that's the problem. Please Mags? I want it to be your work." Alex gave the best puppy eyes she could manage.

"A-are you insane, Danvers? I have never done a tattoo before!" Maggie was beyond exasperated with this situation.

"Just don't think about it as a tattoo then. Please Maggie. You know that after graduation I'll be off. I want to have something to remember home with me." She tried to explain.

"I… can't you take a picture like a normal person?" Maggie complained without real heat in it.

"You know it's not the same. Please Mags… " The puppy eyes were back full force.

"Ugh, fine! I'll do something" She grumbles defeated.

"Yes! Thank you!" Alex cheered and gave her best friend a crushing hug.

"Yeah yeah, alright." Maggie tried to free herself, just to pretend she didn't like it. 

However, what she hadn’t seen coming was that the next week Alex would show up with a tattoo gun, asking her to do the tattoo. Literally. 

She ended up doing it. It's not news that she has a hard time resisting Alex. It wasn't the best looking tattoo, not by a long shot, but it could have gone a lot worse and Alex seemed to like it, so it was a win.

Graduation passed, and sooner than she would like, she was helping Alex pack her things and sending her off in a bus not knowing if she would ever see her again. She understood that Alex thought helping people was being a field doctor for the army, but didn't make her worry any less. 

She secretly thought the long hug they shared before Alex depart was the best and worst thing in her life. That was until she went back to their room to also get her things and found a letter on top of one of her boxes.

Almost three years have gone by. They exchanged letters every once in a while. It was a slow process, but emails and phone calls couldn't be trusted most of the time out there. 

She had gone to the police academy, like she said she would. She has worked as a cop, like she said she would. Everything was going according to the original plan. Except that she decided to quit and open a tattoo parlor.

After the mishap Alex had gotten her in, she figured that she quite liked it and decided to study and practice it until she got confident enough on her skills. The frustration she felt with the justice system was just the boost to kick down the door.

In the morning she would be opening her own studio and she couldn't believe that someone had already booked a time with her. Even less that someone would book the very first time slot still in the morning. This Vers person. Maggie hoped it wasn't some prank, she really wants it to be a successful session to start in a good vibe.

She still had 15 minutes to her first client and was nervously cleaning everything, again.

"God, Sawyer. Get a grip, you can't be like that in front of the client. They will run away." She muttered to herself just as she heard the bell over the door announcing someone.

When she came back to the counter, she saw a really fit woman, looking around. Yes, she could tell she was fit by how her jacket sleeves clung to her biceps and shoulders. The forearms on display by the rolled up sleeves also didn't help with her concentration. She was dragged out of her ogling by the woman speaking.

"Hey. Sawyer right? I got the 9 a.m. slot. Vers, pleasure." The woman stated as she offered her hand for a shake.

"Yeah, that's me. Pleasure to meet you" Maggie shook her hand firmly and used the time to take in the rest of her client's appearance. She had a close cropped hair that was mostly hidden by a baseball cap and she also spotted a pair of aviator sunglasses. She couldn't deny she was attractive, but it was her first day, she needed to be professional above everything.

"So, how can I help you?" Maggie inquired laying her forearms on the counter.

"You see, some time ago I asked a friend to do a tattoo for me."

"Ohh that sounds like the start of something tragic." She joked.

"I wouldn't say tragic per see. She had never done that, but looking at the situation I think she did really well." Vers explained with a half smile.

"Oh really? And what you want to do with it then?" Maggie inquired, feeling something nagging at the back of her head.

"I want to get it finished. It seems my friend is now a professional tattoo artist." Vers smiled.

Maggie frowned."Wha… ?" 

"Vers is from Danvers. I need you to finish that tattoo and couldn't let anyone else be your first client." Vers chuckles and take off her sunglasses.

"DANVERS?! You're back! Fuck!" She scrambled from behind the counter and jumped on Alex, who caught her with ease.

They embraced tightly and for a long time.

"You asshole! Why didn't you tell me!" She cried against Alex's shoulder, holding her like a koala to a tree.

"I got back some days ago and heard about you opening this studio. I wanted it to be a surprise." Alex murmured against Maggie's hair.

"And a surprise it was! I didn't even recognize you!" She hit Alex lightly on the shoulder.

"Well, muscles and a shit ton of sun exposition will change a person" the redhead joked as she set Maggie back on the floor. 

The brunette wiped her eyes roughly with the back of her hand. "Did you mean it? In the letter you left?"

"Every single word." She stated.

"And you thought it was a good idea to say you love me and disappear for almost three years?! And to not mention anything on the next letters?!" She barked and slapped Alex shoulder.

"Not my finest moment, I confess. But I had to get it out and I couldn't say it to your face because I was a coward." Alex explained.

"Was? So not a coward anymore?" Maggie raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Nope. I love you Maggie Sawyer. And if you will, after this session of dragging needles on my skin, I would like very much to take you on a date. What do you say?" She asked hopefully.

"I say that for someone so smart, you're really dumb, Vers." Maggie chuckles and pulls Alex by the lapels of her jacket.

"Is that a yes?" Alex smiles wrapping her arms around Maggie waist.

"Yes, you idiot." Maggie's laugh was cut short by Alex kissing her like the last day on earth. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? ;)  
> Also,  
> You can always yell at me if there are any mistakes around.


End file.
